


【83】Wet Dream 2.0

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】Wet Dream 2.0

*

岁月正酣，虽然留下不可磨灭的痕迹，好在也是两个人一起变老——逐年成熟的心智、圆滑的性格，所有的青涩和冲动都被打磨得没有棱角。不再进行无谓的试探，一吮一吸之间，都是彼此想要的契合。

“在这里吗？”

金希澈顶着他的额头传递着相互的体温，把嘴唇贴在他的耳边挥洒着性感的话语，下身逐渐明显的硬物贴在朴正洙绷紧的小腹下，富有节奏地磨蹭着。

所有的意味昭然若揭，朴正洙不置可否，双手勾住金希澈的脖子稍稍用力，两个人前后双双跌落在柔软的沙发垫上。

像是满目的羽毛从天花板上散落，飘然纷飞，拂过身体的白羽像是天使的抚摸，落入被情欲浸染的眸子。

太过明显的邀约，不再掩饰的暗示。金希澈读懂了爱人沉默的意思，笑着回应了他一个柔软的吻。

“不怕弄脏吗？垫子也不怕吗？”

“反正已经脏掉了......”朴正洙抬起下巴迎合着来自爱人的亲昵，不怀好意地隔着裤子抚摸着对方难以抑制的欲望。

覆上的那一刻金希澈的身体骤然颤栗，随后便放松下来完全沉浸。随着朴正洙的磨蹭，舒服得像小猫一样，嗓子冒出阵阵细腻的哼喘。

朴正洙头脑发热。

“就让它们脏得彻底吧......”

*

往常温情的开始是朴正洙所喜爱的，但不知为何今天突然有些急躁。金希澈的手指因为日常保养得当异常的柔软细腻，撩起衣物轻柔点触的时候全身都烧起来，像是被火焰撩拨一般，迅速腾起粉红色的鲜嫩。

“快......快点......”伴随着眼角的水雾，急切的邀约从齿缝中不胫而走，朴正洙不自主地挺起上身去贴金希澈的身子，勒住那双宽厚的肩膀，不怀好意地附上自己体重往下拽着，想要更加紧密的亲热。

潮湿的指腹恨不得晕透衣服，金希澈感受到身下人迫切的欲望不禁翘起嘴角，更加大肆地吻上去。

金希澈极其富有技巧的接吻是朴正洙一个引以为傲、却无法和弟弟们炫耀的秘密。他喜欢温润饱满的微厚嘴唇，每次黏上来的时候都无比舒顺，可以全然包含著自己的唇口。半歪着脑袋让双方的唇瓣可以紧紧贴在一起，却不至于撞到牙齿，热乎乎的舌头撬开牙关伸进来，用力且霸道，仿佛要把口腔里的每一寸都占为己有。

这种掠夺式的索取不给朴正洙喘息的机会，呼吸停滞时的窒息感让体内的细胞短暂进入无氧呼吸，爆炸的快感随着神经无限蔓延。金希澈紧紧压着他的身体，胸腔上是成年男性的重量，心脏和肺叶的起伏相互呼应碰撞，纠缠起来只会让人无限沉溺。

像温柔的沼泽，越挣扎越深陷。

金希澈空闲的双手终于有所动作，撩开衣服下摆不断来回抚摸朴正洙紧致的腰际，双唇分开，像极致高温的烙铁一下下落在脖子上的大动脉。金希澈的嘴唇湿濡，被舌尖舔到的地方传来一阵又一阵的酥麻。压抑声音最终冲破喉咙穿出空气，朴正洙终于觉得不开空调的下午有些热，这种挑逗的方式几乎令人眩晕，却异常舒适。

准确地抓住身下人别扭的反应，金希澈笑得故意，把紧扣自己后背的手顺下来，沿着腹直线指引着朴正洙松解裤带，掌握那个已经火烫的巨物。

朴正洙猛然睁开眼睛带着惊吓，显然他不知道自己在金希澈的眼里已经半身通红，脖子和耳朵都烧起来。

“好硬......”

“还不是因为你……小狐狸......”

金希澈舔了舔溢出嘴角的津液，眯眼看着身下衣衫凌乱的朴正洙。细碎的灰蓝色软发，尖锐的眼角，浓密的弯睫，因为过度激吻摇曳波荡的粉色软肉向外呼着热气。在纱帘遮挡的光芒下，美妙得像他年少时对酮体的一切幻想，满脑子只想着如何进行下一步的侵犯。

周遭突然暗下来，应该是太阳被浓云阻挡。

短暂的中断，两人颇有默契地各自脱掉自己的衣服扔到地板上堆叠，所有同居的规则在此刻化为泡影。

终于坦诚相见，朴正洙明明刚刚发泄过的下体再次精神起来，直直指向天空，顶头殷红的部分像是洒落了一颗晶莹的露珠。刚想开口询问，金希澈腐笑着把手伸到沙发垫里面来回摸索，最终掏出一瓶不知什么时候偷偷藏起的润滑剂。

“金希澈你......啊......”

只剩下婉转娇媚的尾音，冰凉透明的润滑液从空洒落在热忱的小腹上，来不及争吵整个人都遁入光怪陆离的欲望世界中。随着金希澈轻柔的抚摸，光滑的皮肤泛着光，血液在皮肤底下流动的感觉逐渐清晰，奔腾着汇聚在一起，涨得茎身有些发痛。

再次失去视觉，眼前蒙了一层透不过的雾霭。金希澈过分温柔地捞起他软如泥潭的水蛇腰，配合着熟悉的手势翻过身。重心前移，小臂重重压在沙发宽大的扶手上，和膝盖一并支撑着身体的重量。

其实朴正洙对后入的姿势有些微词，像小狗一样屈伸在下面，任人宰割的被动感让他过于害羞。满溢的快感也弥补不了看不到金希澈的遗憾，不免有些落寞。

从斜方肌开始，下塌的背脊线条绝美流畅，一直延伸至臀部的紧肉。金希澈两眼充血，伸出手指从后颈一路滑到臀沟。性感的腰窝像是对情事的邀请，忍不住低头用鼻尖探入那处凹陷，滚烫的肌肤蒸腾起满鼻的荔枝香。

甜腻得刚好，金希澈虽然不用香水，但是对于朴正洙收藏的那些一瓶一罐相当满意。像是煮熟的荔枝，暗红粗糙的果壳绽开，晶莹水润的饱满嫩肉露出来，如同成熟后少年清晨勃起的欲望。

持续滑落的润滑液在臀缝流淌，金希澈略带薄茧的手指挤进缝隙，摸搓着充满褶皱的穴口。伴随着顺滑的液体逐渐向下，捋过平坦的腹股沟直达囊袋。此时的樱桃饱满顺滑，身下的人膝盖微微抖着，远远传来无法连续的嘤咛。

紧接着就是挺立的柱身，金希澈绕过腰际抓住那个炙热，用合理的力度沿着血管的方向上下撸动，拇指使坏般在红肿的边缘摩挲，把铃口分泌的蜜液摸匀。而另一只在后方的洞口周旋，熟练地找准位置就刺了进去。

金希澈的攻势总让朴正洙来不及多想就陷入恶魔的掌中，空虚了许久的后身终于有实物肯进入，朴正洙不自主地往上拱了拱腰主动迎合。

所有细微的反应都被有效的捕捉，金希澈的眼睛像高速摄像机一样，春色满园尽收眼底。

喘息着、颤抖着。

一根、两根、三根。

抽出又进入，不断挤压着内壁，得到有效扩张的入口像是散发着蜜香，既甜美又诱人。伴随着朴正洙再也无法压抑住的嗲音冲破耳膜，金希澈只觉得阴茎涨得过分肿大，本应该柔软的龟头泛着紫色，血管在皮下鼓出纹路，宛如藤蔓沿着柱身攀爬生长。

转瞬之间，分身抵在洞口，不怀好意地翻弄着细嫩的边缘。朴正洙比想象中更加着急，缩小膝盖的夹角主动往后一顿，整根直接挤了进去，埋没在体内的深处。

“嘶——”

倒抽一口冷气，面对这样主动的朴正洙，金希澈心里烧得痒痒，一巴掌拍在白嫩的臀肉上。

“你怎么这么......操。”

朴正洙的屁股前后拱涌着，交界之处散发着难以形容的色情感。巨大的茎身水光锃亮，在臀部主动的运动下进进出出，刻意收紧的甬道挤压着，四周温暖的包裹给金希澈带来了莫大的快感。视觉、触觉、嗅觉的三重攻击令他飘飘欲仙。金希澈头脑发蒙、色令智昏，记忆中的朴正洙更喜欢欲拒还迎地勾引，每次撩拨到不得不做的时候才会放弃隐忍，展露出一点点的激动。

金希澈合理怀疑他是不是吃了什么发了情。

意识到朴正洙饥渴的身躯，金希澈重新揽回主动权。双手扶住胯骨用力向后一扯，调整好角度迅速向深处捅进。逐渐加重冲撞的力道，左腿站立右腿跪弯，臀部和腰部的肌肉绷住，反复拍打着朴正洙已经被撞红的臀瓣。

稍有得意地朴正洙迅速败下阵来，原本还能挺起脖颈的他被停止不能的快感所控制。头颅顶在软垫上感受着体内一次又一次的风暴，快感涌入全身让他欲罢不能。

任何事情都有两面，鱼和熊掌不可兼得。不得不承认金希澈背入时总能准确抓住那个最敏感的点，反复碾压前列腺的侧壁，朴正洙感觉脑内像是有截切断的电线，裂口处闪着激烈的火花。

水声泽泽，接连不断的叫床声在白净整洁的房间中回响。迷幻的气氛配合着禁欲系家具的颜色混在一起，有着背德的快感。

朴正洙感觉此时已经不是自己，金希澈不止占用着臀缝间的空洞，还悄无声息地摸索上铃口已经滴落腺液的头部，狡猾地撸动着。

煽风点火，星火燎原。

第二次的性爱是漫长的，喑哑的气声顺着喉咙冒出来，牙齿似乎要把嘴唇咬破了。金希澈下身大而粗壮的性器不断地在体内抽插，朴正洙知道自己现在就是任人宰割的羊羔，只有低头浪叫的选择。

“要......要出来了......”

金希澈一激灵，猛然地把朴正洙整个人压了下去，拔出硬物拽起臀部换了个姿势，狠狠跨坐上去。

小腹开始颤抖，朴正洙胸膛紧贴垫子，指甲深深刺入已经被汗水浸湿的沙发扶手，半张着嘴流露出的呻吟声让他无法忍受，想用手背挡住却被身后的人紧紧锢住。

大概升入天堂的感觉，也不过如此吧。

*

夏天的午后，是潮湿的。

如果现在经历一场玫瑰雨，花瓣落下时，两人的身上都会黏住大片的红色。

“正洙......”

此时此刻，黏糊糊的身体趴在同样黏糊糊的身体上，挑衅般在耳边吹着热气。金希澈的声音湿湿的、软软的。

朴正洙皱眉，意识到这下沙发上的所有的部件都要送去干洗，应该是一笔不菲的费用。

害，管他呢。

扭过头，金希澈已经被汗水浸湿的发丝坠在眼前晃动着，有些痒，而他笑的样子，有些傻。

忍不住想打趣他。

然而一张嘴就变了味道。

“爱你呀，希澈。”

脸瞬间红了，金希澈像是没看到似的，低头把鼻子埋入朴正洙的颈窝，呼吸逐渐平稳。

“我也爱你啊，正洙。”

End


End file.
